As the World Falls Down
by TongerBonger
Summary: A story based on my thoughts as to what would have happened if Sarah had asked for herself to be taken to the labyrinth, rather than her brother.


As the World Falls Down

By Tonibelle (AKA TongerBonger, Queen Jereth)

Author's Note: Take two on my original story, which can be found under the name Queen Jereth, if one were to be inclined to read it (I wouldn't recommend it). This is an alternate story of events based on my thoughts as to what would have happened if Sarah had asked for herself to be taken away, rather than her brother. So far I have only drawn Sarah, but I plan to draw the rest of the crew and some scenes, you can view them at tonibelle . deviantart . com . I hope you all enjoy, feel free to leave any thoughts you may have with me! Chapter 2 is soon to come!

--

Sarah traveled down the sidewalk with the ease of long practice, reading intently the book in her hands. The book was small, bound with red moleskin, and bore the words "The Labyrinth" across the front in gold script, though Sarah hadn't looked at it with that much detail. The only thing concerning her, in fact, were the many pink highlighted lines that were hers, as the leading female of the play. The world went on around her, people chatting and cars passing her by, but she took little notice. As always when she read, even script lines, she fell through the pages into the world of fiction.

As she was so focused, it's of little surprise that the hand that came down on her shoulder made her jump. She whirled around to see who so dared as to disturb her reading and bestow upon them her indignity, only to find the familiar, wide-eyed face of her best friend Jon. He smiled in his typical careless way. "Glad to see that you found Earth again, Sarah."

"You're lucky I didn't beat you over the head with my playbook for sneaking up on me. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Sarah said, glaring playfully at him.

"I think your definition of sneaking is slightly different than mine," he said, crossing his arms as he fell into step beside her.

"So your idea of sneaking isn't walking silently up behind someone and grabbing their shoulder?"

He affected a one-shouldered shrug. "Well that's about right. But you see, I don't think shouting a person's name repeated times, interspersed with 'hey's and 'earth to's before tapping a person on the shoulder is considered 'sneaking' by most people."

Sarah sniffed. Jon laughed at her and she turned and smiled at him. "Did you happen to want something?"

Jon pulled out his playbook and waved it in front of him, tossing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. "You know, I really think I only got the male lead because you got the female lead and it is the common belief that when I start failing at something, you make me work. I really don't deserve this."

Sarah pushed him playfully into the grass of someone's lawn and laughed as he staggered back to the path. "As much as you might believe you're leaching off my fame, you aren't that terrible and actor, I promise."

"Oh, so I'm only moderately terrible. I feel your faith deep in my bones, truly I do." She rolled her eyes at him as they stopped in front of her house. She looked at the door as if she had quite forgotten where she was going and regretted instantly the remembrance.

"So, do you want to practice for a bit in our fancy new poly-blend medieval costumes? Say in the park, at four?" She blinked up at him, her dark eyes hoping for escape.

He met her gaze levelly with his clear green eyes. "It would be an honor," he said, sweeping a poor mock-bow. At her laughter he straitened and looked injured, but she waved her hand for him to continue. "I have to go home first though, the dragon has this thing about knowing where I am. I don't particularly see the point, but oh well." He shrugged in his affected one-shoulder way.

"Okay, awesome. I'll see you there!" She spoke while walking backwards, waving and smiling. He smiled too, tossing his hair and waving back. He waited and watched her turn, her dark brown hair highlighted in the gold light of the sun swinging behind her until she reached the door. Only when she was gone from sight did he turn away himself, hands in pockets, to head home.

--

Sarah sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the way the cool breeze brushed past her cheeks. She smiled and tilted her head up, feeling the warm sun kiss her closed eyelids. This time, she heard Jon approach and opened her eyes. He was edging towards her on the path looking shifty. She smiled at him. "What's got you acting so skittish all of a sudden?"

He seemed to be checking the area around them for witnesses, and satisfied that there were none, he smiled lopsidedly back at her. "I think the Goblin King needs to rethink his wardrobe. A few more days in these pants and I'll never have children." He gestured down at the brown faux suede pants that clung to him like a leach might.

Sarah glanced down and quickly looked away, blushing lightly. "Period costume. What can you do?" She sighed in mock sorrow, "Besides, they look just fine. They quite guarantee that every female in the audience will focus their utmost attention on you."

He smiled winningly. "If that's so, I'll have to upgrade the flyswatter I use for defending myself against the slobbering masses to a more helpful invisibility device."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, smiling despite herself. She stood and did a few rotations in her costume before looking at him inquiringly. "Nice, very nice. The jeans and loafers look a little out of place, though." He raised his hands defensively when she glared at him. "Okay, okay. No need to be hostile. There is one change that needs to be made though."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He plucked the pins from her hair and the dark coils sprung from their prison and swung across her back. "There. Much better."

She turned around and smiled up at him. "Alright, time to actually practice."

He sighed, looking at her with gloomy eyes. "I suppose. If you say so."

Several hours flew past at an unlikely pace. Trying to rehearse seriously with Jon was like trying to have an intelligent conversation with a relatively uncommunicative wall. They'd volley back and forth a few lines, and then Jon would intersect with his own pieces of wit. Some work was accomplished, but mostly they were off-topic. They were just as off-topic when the church bell began to toll.

"Would you look at that, it's already seven." He said wonderingly. Sarah's head shot up to stare at the clock. The color bleached from her face and she shoved her playbook in her sleeve before beginning to gather her skirts. "Whoa, hey, where are you running off to?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I'm an hour late! My dad and his wife are going out to dinner tonight and I'm supposed to baby-sit Toby! Oooh, I'm going to be so dead!" By now she had knotted her skirt up in her arms and was poised to sprint away.

"It's cool, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He waved vaguely and she nodded at him before taking off in the general direction of home.

--

When it started pouring, Sarah's mood went from bad to worse. By the time she reached home, her hair clung in black strands to her pale throat, and her clothes were so saturated they were actually deflecting new water. Her stepmother was on the porch waiting for her wearing evening clothes and a furious expression. "I'm sorry...I..." Sarah began, but was halted when the other woman raised her hand.

"I really don't want to hear it. I just wish you'd tell me when you plan on being late."

Sarah went fell into the familiar haze of hatred she felt towards her step-mom and yelled back, not really caring what came out of her mouth. She then stormed upstairs, blowing past her bewildered looking father who was carrying Toby.

She threw herself on the bed, landing awkwardly with her arm under her stomach. Something jabbed her in the ribs and she pulled out her playbook. Not caring that she was still in her wet play clothes, Sarah opened the book and flipped through it. The land of magic lured and beckoned her. She yawned and laid her head down on her warm, wet arm. "I wish the Goblin King would come take me away." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Right now."

--

Jareth gazed down at the girl who had called for his help. The fact that she was in costume and soaking wet had caught his attention. Her dark hair splashed on her pale skin, flowered coverlet, and white dress like a condensed shadow.

He cast his gaze about her room. She had a white vanity with many pictures of a woman, who bore a not-so-passing resemblance to Sarah herself, stuck into the frame, as well as many pictures of a dark haired boy and herself. She had quite a collection of stuffed animals, including some bears she had on display and many fantastical beings. Books, movies, and papers were strewn in haphazard piles about the room.

Feeling bound by her request, and no small amount of curiosity, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Even soaking wet, she was quite light. He turned and walked steadily out of her room and into the shadowy world of the labyrinth. "And it is here you shall stay, my lovely." He murmured against her neck.


End file.
